Czterej Rycerze Gwyna
thumb|350px|Zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara: Ornstein Zabójca Smoków (lewo), Rycerz Artorias, Gough Sokole Oko, Ostrze Władcy Ciaran Czterej Rycerze Gwyna – czwórka znamienitych rycerzy Lorda Gwyna. W oryginalnej, konsolowej wersji gry ''Dark Souls'' pojawia się tylko jeden z nich: Ornstein. Pozostała trójka pojawia się w dodatku ''Artorias of the Abyss'', czyli: pochłonięty przez Otchłań Rycerz Artorias, Ostrze Władcy Ciaran i Gough Sokole Oko. Ornstein Zabójca Smoków Uważa się, że Ornstein był przywódcą całej grupy. Jest on także jedynym, który musi zginąć z ręki głównego bohatera, aby fabuła posunęła się dalej. Podobno jego elektryczna włócznia była na tyle potężna, że mogła przeciąć na pół skałę. Mówi się, że postać którą napotyka protagonista jest tylko złudzeniem, a prawdziwy Ornstein wyruszył w podróż, by odnaleźć Bezimiennego Króla. W ''Dark Souls III'', po pokonaniu go, można odnaleźć porozrzucane elementy pancerza Zabójcy Smoków i jego broń. Nie leżą one jednak przy trupie, tak więc Ornstein najprawdopodobniej podczas wyprawy zostawił za sobą swój sprzęt. Rycerz Artorias Artorias miał stalową wolę, a jego umiejętności w walce nie miały sobie równych, przez co był on silnym i godnym przeciwnikiem. Dodatkowo był on znany jako pierwszy śmiertelnik, który przemierzył Otchłań oraz najsilniejszy z rycerzy Gwyna. Choć Artorias jest rzadko wspominany podczas podróży głównego bohatera do Pieca Pierwszego Płomienia, to stanowi on jedną z wielu przeszkód napotykanych w Oolacile. Poważnie ranny i pochłonięty przez Otchłań, do czasu gdy zostanie napotkany, Artorias nadal okazuje się potężnym i groźnym przeciwnikiem, choć ostatecznie zostaje pokonany przez Wybranego Nieumarłego. Gough dziękuje mu potem, że uwolnił rycerza wraz z honorem. Lewe ramię Artoriasa jest prawie bezużyteczne z powodu ciężkich uszkodzeń, które dostał prawdopodobnie podczas ratowania swojego towarzysza broni, Sifa, walczącego u boku rycerza w Otchłani. Artorias uratował wilka przed Otchłanią, używając swojej wielkiej tarczy, która wytworzyła magiczne, obronne pole wokół Sifa. Ostrze Władcy Ciaran Ciaran należała do Ostrzy Władcy, grupy zabójców wynajętych przez Gwyna. Zabójczyni słynęła ze swojej białej, porcelanowej maski zasłaniającej jej twarz i niesamowitej skuteczności w eksterminacji wrogów Gwyna. Wybrany Nieumarły spotyka ją w koloseum po pokonaniu Artoriasa. Wyczuwając obecność duszy swojego towarzysza, prosi bohatera aby ten ją przekazał w jej ręce, żeby mogła oddać należną mu cześć. Gough Sokole Oko Gough był jedynym olbrzymem wśród całej czwórki rycerzy i przywódcą Zabójców Smoków, łuczników którzy walczyli ze smokami w Epoce Starożytnych. Kiedy Wybrany Nieumarły spotkał się z olbrzymem to okazało się, że on oślepł. Podczas pierwszego spotkania, dziękuje głównemu bohaterowi, że pokonał Artoriasa, pozwalając rycerzowi umrzeć z nienaruszonym honorem. Mimo tego że był ślepy, Gough wciąż był świetnym, wyborowym strzelcem. Udowadnia to strzelając ze swojego łuku w Kalameeta, bezbłędnie trafiając w okolice skrzydeł. To pozwoliło głównemu bohaterowi pójść do smoka i go własnoręcznie wykończyć. Pomimo nieprzeciętnych umiejętności Ghouga, jeśli chodzi o strzelectwo, to jednak olbrzym miał swoich rywali. Jedną z tych osób był Pharis, co było szczególnie imponujące biorąc pod uwagę, że był on tylko człowiekiem. Pierścienie Każdy z czwórki rycerzy został obdarzony swoim własnym, wyjątkowym pierścieniem nasyconym specjalnymi mocami. Główny bohater może je znaleźć rozproszone po całym Lordran, a opisy tych przedmiotów dają niewielki wgląd na to kim był dany rycerz i co robił. Pierścień Lwa Pierścień z wygrawerowanym lwem otrzymał Ornstein. Wzmacniał on siłę ciosów broni drzewcowych, co pasowało jak ulał do ulubionej broni Zabójcy Smoków. Pierścień Wilka Pierścień z wygrawerowanym wilkiem otrzymał Artorias. Zwiększał on równowagę, co świetnie uzupełniało jego stalową wolę i niesamowitą siłę mięśni. Pierścień Szerszenia Pierścień z wygrawerowanym szerszeniem otrzymała Ciaran. Zwiększał on siłę ataków krytycznych, co pozwalało nosicielowi kłaść przeciwników, jak Ciaran wrogów Gwyna. Pierścień Sokoła Pierścień z wygrawerowanym sokołem otrzymał Gough. Zwiększał on zasięg strzał wystrzeliwanych z łuków, dzięki czemu nosiciel mógł strzelać, tak jak z wielkiego łuku Gougha. en:Four Knights of Gwyn Kategoria:Historia Dark Souls